star-crossed: scrose
by lydiawickam
Summary: "in fair verona, where we lay our scene" in which they're not romeo and juliet, but their love feels rather star-crossed.


― _**star-crossed;**_

 _ **A scrose fic**_

" _ **Two households, both alike in dignity,**_

 _ **In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,**_

 _ **From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,**_

 _ **Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."**_

 _ **Act I, Scene I, Romeo + Juliet**_

 _It's not supposed to be this way. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. A tale of star crossed lovers could only end in tragedy._

He sees her on the train in first year. He knows his grandfather would have taught him to hate her and her family, because he knows his grandfather is bitter and obsessed with purity. His own parents are different. His mother is gentle and his father is remorseful, but he hears her father whisper _"beat him in every test, Rosie,"_ and his heart pangs. He doesn't want this legacy. He wants to know her. He wants her to know he is not his family. He is himself. Even as an 11 year old, he has no desire to be a true Malfoy. He wants to be Scorpius.

She sees him in the corridor as she looks for a carriage with her cousins. Albus is still quivering, and she places a hand on his shoulder half-heartedly, allowing a silent eye-roll. But when she sees Scorpius, it's a different story. He's new, and he's something her father has warned her against from day one, he doesn't want Rose to fall for a boy who hurts her.

"Learn from your mother's mistakes," He says, a sigh on his lips. Her mother always elbows him, telling him she loves him despite teen dramas. Rose wants a love like that too, unconditional, but she is 11, and she doesn't know anything but what she is shown.

She knows that Weasleys are blood traitors and Malfoys are pureblood and crazy, but something about Scorpius feels different. He feels a little less sanitized, like he's been allowed to feel, a luxury few Malfoys are given. She wants to know him, but it feels a little bit Romeo and Juliet. And even as an 11 year old, she doesn't want the three day doomed relationship. She knows that when it comes to it, she'll fall for a slow burn.

They're fifteen and they first start talking, neither meaning for it to happen. He's noticing her writing something, carving it into the parchment.

" _By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this was comes."_

It's strange, but endearing, and he shakes his head as his father's voice enters his head. "Just like her mother." Draco says it bitterly, wistfully, and Scorpius knows that his father would take back every slur if he could.

It makes no difference. There is an unwritten rule about friendships between Weasleys and Malfoys.

"Macbeth?"

Her red hair whips around and her eyes are so utterly Hermione's that Scorpius has to gulp.

"Yes. I didn't think you'd read Shakespeare," Her voice is low and her dark eyes are staring him down.

"Well, I do."

His knuckles whiten. It's not supposed to be this way.

Her facial expression softens a little, more Ron than Hermione.

"Which one's your favourite?"

He's taken aback, and he doesn't know what to say. Was it really this easy? Something shifts, and he swallows tradition with each syllable, because she's finally looking at him like he's a human, rather than something to avoid.

"Romeo and Juliet." He waits for her reaction. He expects her to laugh and mock, instead of paying attention to Slughorn, but she smiles, and it's genuine. He wants to capture that smile.

"It's so tragic, though."

He nods. "But it's so dramatic. And I don't know… I think it can be applied to so many wizarding families."

Her eyebrows knit together and she laughs. "You really think so?"

"Malfoy, Weasley, quiet please!" Slughorn's look of disapproval reaches them. Rose gulps and ducks her head down.

Her heart is pulsating. She wasn't even supposed to be talking to him. But he was so much more interesting than she'd told herself he'd be, even after one short conversation. There had to be more.

Her dad wouldn't care that much, would he?

Even so, something strange twisted in her stomach when she heard their last names together, like they were clanging, and clashing together horribly, paths that were never meant to cross.

Rose dismisses it, and chucks a piece of paper at the boy.

He smiles as he takes it, not realising how right she was.

 _Something wicked this way comes._

It starts slowly from there.

It's been 8 months since then, and inch by inch, a friendship grew. Short conversations. And then it became more, changing in time with the seasons.

"Secret" glances in the hallways. "Forced" partnerships in potions. "Accidental" hand-holding under the table. They talk about Shakespeare and charm work and quidditch games and star wars. Albus gives them sideways glances, wondering what's going on between his roommate and his cousin. No one really knows. Least of all, Scorpius and Rose.

"Walk to the lake with me," He's whispering to her after class, and she knows he's trying to be mysterious and dark, but she's already smitten for the dork underneath, so she plays along.

The giant squid still lies beneath the surface of the murky water, and Rose is reminded of a story that Uncle Harry told them all once. About how James, her cousin's grandad, had tried to ask out Lily I and it had gone horribly wrong. Rose wonders if James II would ever be as blinded by affection as his predecessor. She wouldn't put it past him.

Scorpius has a stray blonde curl fall into his face, and Rose brushes it away gently, still giggling about the anecdote they are discussing.

She's not sure how they've become best friends, but she started out with only family.

But he's looking at her like she's the moon, not a best friend, and her heartbeat is in her throat.

He doesn't know why he's leaning in, he can't ruin the precarious balance of peace between their families, but all he wants is kiss her and stop trembling.

He only does one of those things.

Their lips clash in an utterly unromantic way, but Rose is patient. She's bottled up every thought she shouldn't feel and it's being poured into this kiss, the first she's ever shared with anyone. Her arms fall into place around his neck.

He doesn't know what he's doing, he's only 15, and how he is supposed to know? His mother taught him how to feel, but he didn't learn any of this—

Rose jerks back suddenly and Scorpius gasps for a breath he didn't know he was holding, and his face falls when he sees Rose's eyes.

They look so sad.

"I can't, Scorp."

And she walks away.

He's not sure what he's done wrong, but he's kicking himself, feeling foolish for entertaining the idea that a Malfoy and a Weasley could kiss and it would be okay.

 _Violent delights have violent ends._

She holds her tears in her gut until she reaches the Ravenclaw common room. Everything aches, and she marches up the stairs and collapses onto the bed without a word to anyone.

She has been so foolish. Rose and Scorpius could never be a _thing,_ things were too complicated and damaged between their families, decades of resentment and slurs. When they had kissed, everything her family had ever told her about the Malfoys replayed.

 _His father called yours a blood traitor, his grandfather caused your aunt to be possessed, his great aunt is the reason your mother has that scar, his family was loyal to those who harmed your family, Rosie-_

Her tears continue to splutter. It's over. Whatever it was, a short friendship, an even shorter romance… it's over. She can't betray her family.

He ignores Albus's questions as he heads up to his own dorm. He feels cold, bitter, something that even a star wars movie won't fix.

He wanted it to be uncomplicated. Just Rose and Scorp, takin on the world, talking about muggle movies and wizarding bands, despite odd stares and the last names that contrasted a little too strongly.

Everything aches. Why can't it just be enough?

He thinks deeply, not eating or speaking for the remainder of the night. He begins to wonder if Rose ever felt anything at all. If she just wanted to cause trouble, show her parents she would go as far as to kiss a Malfoy.

She probably didn't mean any of it at all.

She ignores him for a week after that. It's not until Albus intervenes that she realises how stupid she's being.

"Why has Scorp being sulking? He's been weird since the last time you spoke." His arms are crossed and Rose feels the eyes that are so much like his father's pouring into her, so she tells him.

He actually scoffs when she finishes telling him everything, adjusting his Slytherin scarf.

"You're both so stupid! This isn't Romeo and Juliet! Okay? Honestly, neither family will care, they've all got so much more to deal with than forbidden teenage romance. And besides, they don't hate each other enough to hurt anyone!" Albus is in a huff, and Rose can't help but feel guilty.

"But it still won't do much good-"

Albus runs an exasperated hand through his hair. "Look! I'm his friend, and I'm your cousin, so here's your invitation; if you two both want to be together, than just do it! And don't go killing yourselves,"

Rose sighs in relief, pulling her cousin into a hug. "Where is he?"

"I think he went to the lake."

"Scorp!" He whips his head around to see red hair and a determined expression.

"What is it, Rose?" He's trying to be cold, the hurt seeps into his tone.

"We're not Romeo and Juliet."

His brow furrows.

"What?"

"Our families don't matter! They might not even care!"

Scorp gulps. He wants to hear this so bad, but he's not sure if he can trust it. "But what if they do?"

Rose rushes forward and takes his hand in hers, warming it instantly. He feels a blush creep onto his pale cheeks.

"Then we'll find a silver lining." He can't help but look at his scarf at this remark, and she laughs.

"So… Are you mine?" He breaths.

She doesn't say anything, only kissing him, softly, sweetly.

"Of course. Just as long as I'm not Juliet."

He giggles. "What about the Leia to my Han?"

She scrunches her nose. "You're not angsty enough to be Han."

"I can try."

Rose hushes him.

"Fine. I'm the Scorp to your Rose, then."

"That's better."

" _ **Love is everything… except what it is."**_


End file.
